If only
by Flakyfan55
Summary: A FlakyxPetunia story. Flaky struggles with her feelings for a certain blue skunk as they find that their time together may be coming to a close. Can Flaky gain the courage to reveal her feelings before it's too late? *Contains Yuri* CH 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

Author's note,

Wow... It's been quite a while... hasn't it? Well, I've finally gotten off my lazy arse and did everything I could to get some writing done... Just remember, it's been a while and I'm a little rusty. (plus I'm at school right now and may have kinda sped through this :s) but here's a new story, I got the idea after I drew a random pic of Flaky and Petunia and posted it on deviantART. Oh, by the way, if anyone's ever wondering what's taking me so long to update... check my dA journal! well, here it is!

* * *

"There she is..." Flaky the red porcupine thought to herself as a dark blue skunk walked past her, happily humming to herself as she gave a friendly wave to the timid porcupine. Flaky blushed deeply, hoping greatly that her red fur would conceil the blush. She gave a quick wave back before walking speedily behind a nearby building , away from the skunk's view. She let out a long sigh of relief before taking a quick peek back in the direction of the skunk. She was now happily chatting with a yellow rabbit, a pink chipmunk, and a purple beaver. 'Oh Petunia...' the porcupine whispered silently to herself as she watched the skunk longingly, 'If you I could tell you...' she continued, sitting down and leaning against the wall of the buliding. She gave a long, tired sigh and began to poke her fingers in a small patch of dry sand. She dragged her fingers through the cold sand and spelt out the letter 'F+P' in the sand, smiling warmly to herself as she did.

"If only..." she whispered aloud.

"If only what, Flakes?" a voice from beside her asked, surprising her as she let out a loud gasp and turned to a giggling yellow rabbit. "Sorry Flaky, didn't mean to scare ya... so whatcha writin'?" he asked as he tried to read the message written in the sand. Flaky quickly brushed away the message and began to blush once more as the rabbit tried in vain to piece together the letters.

"I-it's nothing..." she stuttered, turning away as she began to feel her cheeks burn with another blush. The rabbit looked at his bashful friend worriedly, fearing she was hiding something from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, she could hear hint of worry in his voice and looked up at the yellow rabbit.

'Should I tell him?' she thought to herself, looking at her close friend, "He's always been trustworthy to me... more or less, and he seems like he's worried...' she let out a long sigh before beginning to tell him her predicament.

"I... I really like someone..." she told him in an almost inaudiable tone, "But I just don't know how to tell her- him!" she quickly changed her mind at the last second and kept the last bit of information from him. She looked up at him closely to see if he had noticed her slip up, luckily for her, he hadn't. A large smile appeared on the rabbit's face, and he was about to flood her with questions, when the calling of his name caught their attention, and three Tree Friends found them behind the building.

"Hey dude!" a purple beaver with a large gap between his teeth cheerfully greeted him, "Where'd you go? We were just about to leave." he then noticed the porcupine attempting to slip away from the group quietly, "Heya Flaky!" he exclaimed, causing the porcupine to nearly jump out of her skin in surprise. Cuddles walked over to his fearful friend and calmed her down from her scare.

"Come on Toothy, that was just mean!" he said, glaring at the beaver.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to scare her..." the beaver replied back, looking genuinely sorry, "But, um... We should probably get going if we're gonna make to the theatre in time..."

"Oh come on Toothy," Cuddles said looking down at his watch, "We've still got... Damn it! We gotta get going!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Giggles, the pink chipmunk, and his girlfriend, by the hand and ran to the nearby movie theatre, Toothy following closely behind. Flaky was now, once again, alone... Or so she thought.

"Flaky?" a sweet voice from behind her said trying to get her attention. The timid porcupine slowly turned, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. But to her misfortune, standing in front of her, smiling cheerfully, was the blue skunk. "Hey Flaky, we've got an extra ticket, you wanna come with us?" Flaky's heart skipped a beat as her eyes widened on the blue skunk. This was what she was hoping for, wasn't it? She struggled to keep her legs from shaking as she slowly replied.

"S-sh-sh... Okay." she stuttered, hoping dearly the skunk wouldn't laugh or make fun of her. The skunk smiled happily as she handed the ticket to the embarrassed porcupine and the two left to catch the movie

* * *

well, there it is... And no, it's not the end of the story... but it may take me a while to update (again...) so, read, review, and Enjoy!! Oh, and please don't flame!


	2. horror in the movie theatre

Author's note,

Well, here's another chapter of 'If Only'... Special Thanks goes out to: Boulder the Dragon, Hankforthewin, deadliving, Phoenix Reece, arrow363, Flipped Out Soldier, DeepDarkDebt09, Acolytes, Addicting Candy, Scotch tape12 for reviewing!! And a VERY special thanks to Flipped Out Soldier for letting me use her OC Twitch (who MAY have an appearance in this chapter...) But just to let everyone know... I'm NOT taking submissions. I used her OC cause I saw a huge plot helping potential. anyways, back to the story...

* * *

The two hurried towards the theatre near the centre of Happy Tree Town. The walk was quiet, and Flaky wanted to say something, anything to the blue skunk, but she couldn't... She looked up at the beautiful blue skunk and instantly felt a strong feeling of joy over come her. She felt herself begin to blush and turned away, trying to hide her reddening face from the skunk, only to find herself face to face with a blushing porcupine with a terrible dandrift problem. She was looking into a mirror. Her hopes of ever telling her feelings to Petunia fell as she stared at the ugly creature mimicing her movements in the looking glass. She let out a quiet sigh, and kept silent for the rest of the long, awkward walk.

They finally arrived at the theatre and saw the others waiting in the line up, happily chatting with each other.

"Hey Petunia" Cuddles cheerfully shouted as he noticed the skunk, "Where have you been? The movie's gonna start soon and we've still gotta... Flaky?" The yellow rabbit noticed several long, red, dandrift filled quills from behind the blue skunk and smiled as his shy friend peeked out at the others. Petunia giggled as she watched the shy porcupine.

"Well, I brought enough money for another ticket, so I thought I'd bring her along!" Petunia told the others as Flaky gave a shy wave to the others. Petunia let out another giggle as the five friends arrived at the ticket station. Behind the thin glass barrier sat Mime, the purple deer. Mime silently waved at them, a wide smile spread across his painted face, and held out his hand for their money. After they had paid for their tickets, and received them, they all entered the darkened theatre.

"Looks like we just made it," Cuddles said, pointing out the obvious as the previews for other movies were just starting to end, "come on, I know where the best seats are!" The others followed the yellow rabbit, until Toothy stopped dead in his tracks and began to stare at the row of seats near the top of the theatre, his mouth agape, and his eyes wide.

"Toothy, are you okay?" Giggles the pink chipmunk asked as he stood like a statue in the middle of the row of seats, looking up. Cuddles began to shake his buck-toothed friend, fearing the worst.

"Dude, are you alright?!" he shouted, only to be 'shushed' by the others in the theatre. Toothy's right eye began to twitch and his mouth began to move as if he were trying to say something.

"It's... It's... Spa... Splendid!!" as he shouted the hero's name at the top of his lungs, he dashed over top of the rows of chairs, knocking over drinks, popcorn, and people, as he attempted to meet with his idol. A blue flying squirrel wearing a red bandana over his eyes smiled heroicly as the fan landed in the seat beside him and began to rattle on about the squirrel's past achievements and asking about the hero's personal life and info. Cuddles let out an annoyed sigh as he watched the beaver fire question after question at the squirrel.

"Well, I guess there's no use trying to get him back now..." he told the others as they sat down in the middle of the theatre. Cuddles and Giggles happily sat side by side, with Flaky beside Cuddles, and Petunia beside her.

"You ready for the movie?" Petunia asked the red porcupine. Flaky looked back at her and let out a nervous squeak. Petunia giggled and let out a surprised gasp. "Oops, I forgot to get popcorn!" she whispered to Flaky before hurriedly leaving the theatre. Flaky watched the skunk longingly before settling into her chair and enjoying the movie. Suddenly, a piercing scream was heard from the lobby of the theatre. The audience turned to the doors as they swung open to reveal a distraught blue skunk running into the theatre, gasping for air and crying.

"Where'd you go, beautiful?" a crazed voice called from outside the theatre. Petunia's eyes widened as she ran towards her friends. As she ran, the lights suddenly shut off, and the frightened audience waited in the silent darkness. The movie projector suddenly turned back on, showing a blank white screen on the wall of the theatre. The audience began to calm slightly, until a strange black object began to move across, leaving the message 'You WILL be mine' written in, presumably, blood. Crazed laughter now began to fill the theatre as the terrified patrons began to rush towards the doors, only to be met by a yellow rabbit wearing a tattered straight-jacket and holding a knife loosely in his hand. His right eye was twitching madly as his other eye scanned through the frightened crowd. A few frightened Tree Friends began to slowly inch towards the door, only to be met with the crazed rabbit's glare. A large metal wire in it's mouth kept it's mouth in a large, frightening glare as he stepped in front of the door, blocking their exit. "What's the hurry?" he asked, flipping the knife around in his fingers," You're gonna miss out on the show!" he let out a howl of laughter as his eye finally fell upon Petunia, trying her best to hide with her friends.

* * *

Well, there it is... Hope you all liked it, I did the majority of it tonight... And just to let everyone know, A few days ago was my birthday, and I got A (sorta) NEW LAPTOP!! so, as a result, my updates should be much faster now, and I'll be able to finish up chapters and stuff easier! so be on the lookout for other updates incoming soon! anyways, hope you liked the chapter, and remember to read, review and enjoy!!

-FF55


	3. THREEWAY

Author's note,

man, I suck at updating... that took WAAAAAY too long... anyways, special thanks goes out to DJ Shifty, Hankforthewin, Boulder the Dragon, deadliving, Addicting Candy, DeepDarkDebt09, Scotch tape12, fog112, Schadinn and Twitch for reviewing! hope you all like the chapter! I wanna thank FOS for helping me with some questions about her psychotic little friend, and FissionMetroid101 for helping my with a bunch of other stuff, like certain spellings and stuff. anyways, here's the new chapter!

* * *

The deranged rabbit's silhouette stood in the light of the doorway, blocking off the only means of escape for the terrified Tree Friends in the theatre. The rabbit's right eye twitched madly as it's left eye stared at the blue skunk, trying to blend in the large crowd. The rabbit began to flip the long knife around his fingers as he slowly approached her, the crowd retreating in fear, and leaving only her and her friends left, frozen in fear. A yellow rabbit in the crowd had become fed up with her fear and attempted to run past the crazed rabbit, only to find herself being caught mid-sprint, and felt her oxygen suddenly get cut off as the crazed rabbit pulled on a small necklace, choking her. As the young rabbit gasped helplessly for air, her muffled cries were suddenly silenced as the blade was forcefully brought down onto her throat, jaggedly tearing through her flesh. Blood began to pour from the gaping hole as the gurgling of her own blood was the only noise now escaping from her limp body. The horrified bystanders could only stare as a small pool of blood began to surround the two rabbits, the surviving one smiling devilishly to the crowd.

"I'm just looking for Petunia..." he began, moving towards the frightened blue skunk, "Come on baby... don't run, I'll take REAL good care of you..." the rabbit began to lick his lips as he approached her, suddenly a red figure stepped into his way, infuriating him as the figure stuttered.

"L-leave h-her alone..." the rabbit's eyes were beginning to adjust the the darkened room, and to his surprise, Flaky, the red porcupine stood between him and his girl, it wasn't even a challenge for him. Meanwhile, the porcupine herself was beginning to have a mental breakdown from the fear she was experiencing. "W-what am I doing?!" she frantically thought to herself as she stayed perfectly still, arms out stretched, protecting her secret love. The rabbit chuckled as he slowly raised the bloody knife, basking in her visibly obvious fear. The porcupine's legs began to wobble, and as the rabbit stood in front of her, his dark chuckle bringing her to her knees from fear.

'This is too easy...' he thought as rejoiced in the sight of his next victim. Tears began to fall from the porcupine's eyes, and her fur was growing paler by the second. The rabbit laughed as he plunged the knife deep into her chest, looking over her shoulder to the wide-eyed skunk watching in horror as her friend slowly and painfully died. Pain shot through Flaky's entire body as her blood began to drain from the deep wound and as she began to cough blood, her mouth as well. She looked up at the rabbit weakly, her hearing was lost and her vision was rapidly fading, he smiled at her, his face triumphant with his kill as he slowly slid it deeper into her chest, each second was pure agony for her, and she hoped for a miracle would stop the rabbit and allow Petunia and the others to escape. As she began to fade, she saw the rabbit's attention quickly turn to something happening behind her, a smile crossing his face as he tore the knife from her stomach, and dropped her to the ground.

"Well, lookie here, I've got myself a playmate!!" the rabbit cackled as a green bear pulled his bloody fist from the body of a freshly killed Tree Friend, it's heart still beating in his hand. The bear looked up to him, it's bright green eyes glowing in the dark theatre.

"Who the hell are you?" it asked in a deep, low growl. The bear was dressed in green camo army fatigues and he wore a green beret on his head, showing he had some expirience in the army, a tricky, but entirely possible kill in the rabbit's twisted mind.

"The name's Twitch, and I'm just here for the girl..." he said is a tone equally threatening to the bear's. The bear turned to the skunk, silently crying at the loss of her friend.

"You mean, her?" the bear asked, grabbing the skunk by the throat, squeezing the air out of her small body. As she gasped for air, Twitch began to scream like a madman and tear at his fur. He tightened his grip on the knife and ran at the bear furiously.

"She's mine asshole!!" he screamed as he tackled the bear to the ground with surprising strength. Twitch held the veteran down to the ground as he brought the knife down with all his might, only to find the bear's strength nearly equal to his. As the two struggled over the knife, the bear used his obvious strength advantage to gain the upperhand. Twitch's crazed laughing became more and more nervous as the blade neared his own exposed throat. Sweat formed on his forehead as he struggled to keep the blade from ending his life. The bear's loud evil roars of laughter filled the room and awoke a certain blue flying squirrel, who was feeling groggy from waking from his drug induced sleep. Tree Friends of all ages and species ran around the movie theatre shouting, unable to open the doors because of some idiot on the outside accidentally locking them. Splendid's vision then turned to the two fighting psychopaths fighting over a small cleaver. The superhero flew into the air and dashed down to the two with enough speed to send them both flying into the theatre wall. As Twitch regained his whereabouts and his balance, he noticed the green bear was slowly getting up as well, his eyes no longer holding their bright green shine as before. He spied a flash of steel on the ground near his feet and smiled wickedly. "Looks like you're fucked..." he said to the confused bear as he drove the blade through it's forehead, killing it instantly. Twitch admired his handiwork as he turned to leave, only to find the blue superhero hovering in front of him.

"You have the right to-" His heroic voice was interupted by the rabbit's knife bouncing effortlessly off his chest. He looked down at his fur and found no mark at all left from the knife, only a bit of blood from one of the others. The squirrel looked down at the awestruck rabbit. "You're dead..." he coldly replied as he flew at the rabbit full speed. The rabbit jumped out of the way just in time and the squirrel flew into a crowd of frightened bystanders, killing most and leaving the others heavily injured. The squirrel shook the blood off his head, oblivious to the ones he had killed and focused on the rabbit.

Meanwhile, Petunia painfully crawled to her dying friend's side, her eyes filling with tears as she laid in the small pool of blood. Normally her OCD would be on the fritz, but with the sharp pain steming from her lungs and the countless others dying by the second, she was able to control it.

"Flaky?" she asked the procupine softly, "Flaky, please wake up!" All of her friends had been killed from Splendid's aeral attack, and from across the room she could see the porcupine's chest slowly rise and fall. "Please..." the skunk repeated, and to her surprise, Flaky began to stir. He eyes slowly opened and she was barely strong enough to keep them open as the skunk smiled happily. Flaky, though in severe pain and close to death was still able to let out a small smile as the skunk squeezed her paw tightly. "It's gonna be alright, Flaky..." she told the dying porcupine though her mind was full of doubt as the theatre was starting light up with Splendid's heat vision as he tried to kill the persistant rabbit. Flaky painfully turned her head to Petunia's, and the blue skunk's smile seemed to shine brightly as she kept reassuring her friend everything would be alright. Flaky soon felt extremely weak and began to almost feel herself fade from life. Still she stared deeply into the skunk's eyes and prayed for her reassuring words to be true. Suddenly, a blinding flash shone from behind Petunia's head and as Flaky watched helplessly, a red beam tore through the skunk's head and made it's way to her, killing her instantly.

* * *

Well, there it is... just to tell ya'll... it's 2:00 in the morning, and I'm tired as hell right now. I wrote half of this chapter in a very tired state, and if it sucks, I'm really, REALLY sorry... cause I'm really messed up right now, like, seriously... my mind is like soup, and I'm hungry. I wish I could eat the mind soup I'm so freakin' hungry!! like, I don't understand how being tired makes you hungry, but it does!! anyways, enough ranting about that... read, review, and enjoy!

-FF55


End file.
